Tonight is Your Night
by luckienumber
Summary: Sakura is fed up with everything. Jesse gives her a surprise to make up for it.


I Do Not Own JESSE MCCARTNEY NOR SAKURA HARUNO.

Hope you enjoy!

Luckienumber10

_"blah blah blah" _thoughts/ringtone

"blah blah blah" regular

**"blah blah blah"** idk yet...lol

* * *

><p>Sakura was walking home from a long day at the agency, Haru-Nara Agency specifically, where she is a high ranking person. Right now she is working as her boyfriends music manager. Yeah i know that's kinda weird but it's quite romantic how they got together.<p>

He asked her out by singing his first single to her. Well, technically he sang it to the crowd on stage but he was looking at her the entire song and in his eyes you could see he meant every word. Since then, they've been going out secretly but exclusively. She'd been flushed and happy for a while but recently it'd had been getting hard. They live together in a suite at a hotel. ...He's been distantly lately and hasn't had enough time to even see her. Sure they see each other often when they have a meeting or a booking and what not but she doesn't get to see him outside of work.

Riding the elevator to their floor she's thinking,_" Where did we go wrong? He used to be so sweet and he'd take me out on dates nearly every other day. Now all he does is work, work, work! I'm fed up! I miss seeing him one on one."_

As. she opens the front door, she hears him one the phone booking another performance (though I'm the manager, I still allow him to look into the ones he's interested and he can choose which he wants to do and i organize everything).

"...okay...mhm...yea..yes! Okay I'll talk to my manager and get back to you soon...okay thanks...bye." 'click'

She closes the door shut and walks into the den where she sees him sitting on the couch.

"Babe? Hey..um, so..How was your day?"

She could tell he was nervous and wanted to tell her something...

"Same old, same old. Who were you just talking to?"

"Oh, um, that was just Mr. Conroy, ya know from L.A.? Yeah, he wanted to know if I could do a concert in November at his new stadium..."

"Oh,...okay just give me the details later and I'll deal with it."

"You you can have it all, Grand patron on the rocks, or mix the lemonade with Ciroc. Box coupe-""Hello?..Oh! I almost forgot! Yea I'll be there in a jiff. Peace." He grabbed his jacket, wallet and keys and looked at Sakura,"Hey babe I gotta go. I'll be back 'round 10, okay? Luv ya Bye!." You hear the door shut.

"...sigh.." _"There he goes again. Not even a minute after i walk in the door, he's gone. This just sucks..."_

* * *

><p>NOVEMBER, CONCERT IN L.A. 10 MIN BEFORE BEGINNING<p>

Jesse POV

Ugh! Dammit! Why is she so complicated? Well, I know it's partially my fault because I haven't made time for "us" but i mean give me a break, no conceitedness, but I'm freaking famous! I have a lot of people to please and i want to hang out with my friends too!...Ugh I feel so guilty. That look on her face...

FLASHBACK

_"I'm fed up! I never get to see you anymore! you're always out with the guys or working! You never have time for me! And what happened in that room with that little skank! Do you really expect me to believe that you ended up in there with her by mistake? It honestly didn't look that way when I walked in with your arm around her ready to kiss her!_"

_"It was nothing I swear! Nothing happened Sakura! She tricked me! I just happened to go in there for a quick break and then she just jumped on me and pulled me into her face! Some girls are really crazy. You should Know that being a musician manager and all!"_

_"Are you mocking me? Jesse, even if that were true then you could've pushed her off and explained as soon as I opened the door instead o sitting there like you were comfortable where you were! I, I don't know what to believe anymore but I definitely know not to believe you!" her face showed the betrayal and loneliness she felt. Her eyes gleamed with unshed tears as she turned quickly and dashed out the door slamming it shut._

_"SAKURA!" I yanked the door open hoping she I could still see her but no such luck. She was gone and i just stood there with my fingers in my messy hair. I went back into the room, slammed it shut, and slowly slid down the door ending on the floor with my head in my hands..._

FLASHBACK END

That was three days ago. I've been calling her since, texting her anytime I could, leaving messages on her phone when it went straight to voicemail and on her desk at her office. She hasn't been responding to anything. I know she's coming today because she has to but she probably won't talk to me unless it's business related.  
>Man...what am I gonna do?<p>

* * *

><p>And this is the end...for now! Until next time<p>

much love,

LUCKIENUMBER10


End file.
